


Hair dye

by Thanatophobia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky just wants his boyfriend to be happy, Bucky the sassy idiot, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is done with himself, We love him, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatophobia/pseuds/Thanatophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well… I’m just not happy with myself,’ Steve mumbled. This didn’t came as a surprise to Bucky. 'Why are you not happy with yourself?’ the ex-assassin asked. 'Because to be fucking honest with you; you look like a fucking model most of the time.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair dye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all!
> 
> This idea popped up and I'm not even sorry :')  
> Also posted on [my Tumblr](http://somewherefarbeyond-thisworld.tumblr.com/post/143390525942/hair-dye)
> 
> Send me some requests in my ask box please :)

 

Steve looked into the mirror of his bathroom. He stared at his face and hair, observing. Sometimes, he looked into the corner of his mirror where he could see the reflection of Bucky’s sleeping form in their bed. Steve smiled when he heard Bucky’s snores, but then looked back into his own eyes.

It was five in the morning, and Steve had woken up like 15 minutes ago after having a night in which he had barely slept well. This was not the only night he’d slept like this. His sleepless nights weren’t because nightmares about the war, New York or Washington, no. It was because Steve was debating with himself endlessly. After he’d gotten out of the ice, had Bucky back - his Bucky - Steve felt like he wanted some change in his life - he wanted to change something about himself. It was a feeling he’d much before the war, when he was still the skinny punk who was just too stupid to give up. Steve brought his hand up to ran it through his hair, the blonde strands barely shining because of the lack of light.

Steve also debated with himself to share his thoughts with Bucky. The brown haired man - his lover for fucks sake - would probably laugh at his thoughts. Or at least, that’s what Steve expected. But on some topics, Bucky seemed to be really predictive, a perk of his lover that had returned soon after they had caught him and brought him to Avengers HQ.

A sigh left Steve’s lips, and he let his hand fall down. 'Wassup,’ Bucky’s morning voice sounded just as adorable as 70 years ago, making Steve smile (even though Bucky had gained a soft mix of a Russian and German accent after his time as an assassin). Steve looked at the door and saw Bucky standing in front of him, dressed in only some sweatpants.

'Nothing,’ the Captain replied to his lover. Bucky smirked and walked up to the blonde, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. 'C'mon Stevie. Tell me what’s bothering your beautiful mind,’ Bucky pressed a kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose, and even after all this time (and all the kisses), a blush crept up Steve’s face and neck.

'You promise not to laugh?’ Steve didn’t dare to look into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky sniffed. 'Now why would I laugh?’

'Because you can be a bit of a jerk-ish asshole.’

'You might’ve a point there. I solemnly swear I won’t laugh,’ Bucky said, bringing his hand up to stroke Steve’s cheek. Steve rolled his eyes at this. Ever since Clint had introduced them to Harry Potter, Bucky had claimed Fred and George as his soulmates (which really pissed Steve off because HE was supposed to be Bucky’s soulmate) and constantly made comments starting with “I solemnly swear”.

'Well… I’m just not happy with myself,’ Steve mumbled. This didn’t came as a surprise to Bucky. 'Why are you not happy with yourself?’ the ex-assassin asked. 'Because to be fucking honest with you; you look like a fucking model most of the time.’

'I dunno. It might’ve something to do with the past. I mean, this me reminds me just too much of the past. Parts of the past I’d rather forget, like not catching you when you fell. I was thinking… If I could just change something on myself, I could let go of the past. It kind of haunts me,’ Steve finally had the courage to look up, into Bucky’s eyes. There was a thoughtful look in Bucky’s eyes, and a subtle chewing on his lip which Steve found rather adorable.

'You’re not going to laugh?’ Steve asked, still shy and insecure about the topic. Bucky laughed and shook his head. 'Well, I made a promise, didn’t I? Besides, it sounds bad,’ Bucky smirked with that typical boyish smile of his ,'what do ya think we could do about it?’

Yet again, Steve began to blush. 'Well, eh…’ Steve paused for a second. 'Maybe we could dye my hair?’

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. 'Mh, we could do that. But please, promise me that you’ll tell me sooner about stuff like this,’ Bucky pulled Steve close, and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve only nodded.

'Buck, you sure you’re supposed to bleach my hair like this? Do I even need bleach? Because my hair is light enough to-’

'Shut up Rogers. Let me do my thing.’

'I thought swallowing was your thing.’

'NOT NOW YOU PUNK.’

'But-’

Bucky sighed and continued rubbing the bleach into his boyfriends hair. 'I swear, one word and I’ll put a cloth in your mouth,’ he stated. Steve choose wisely and shut his mouth closed, closing his eyes.

For a few moments, it was peacefully quiet. Bucky started humming a random song, tapping his foot along. 'Done. Now we’ll have to let it set,’ Bucky said. Steve turned around on his chair to look at Bucky, who held a mirror. Then Steve looked at Bucky’s hair. 'Your hair is getting too long.’ Steve mumbled. Bucky shot him a glare. Then he grabbed his heart, acting as if he was hurt. 'But- But I thought you liked the long hair!’

Steve laughed. Then he pulled Bucky’s face down to his level to kiss him on the lips. 'You’re a ridiculous drama queen, you know that?’

Bucky looked like a mad toddler. 'Punk.’

'Jerk.’

After Steve had washed out all the bleach and came back into the study room, he saw Bucky already mixing some conditioner with Manic Panic. It was a blue color, but Steve didn’t remember the name. Bucky put on some rubber gloves and when he noticed Steve was present in the room, he let the elastic around his wrist snap against his skin, giving his boyfriend a creepy yet seductive look. Steve rolled his eyes. Little shit.

Steve walked over to Bucky and sat down. He bit his lip. 'Are you ready?’ Bucky said. Steve shook his head. 'Well, there’s definitely no turning back now,’ before Steve could change his mind, Bucky started smearing the hair dye in Steve’s hair. Steve turned pale and the look on his face was equal to someone who’d seen water burn. Just then he felt how Bucky accidently spilled some dye from his hand on Steve’s forehead. A short curse was heard, and Steve was sure he would cringe if he wasn’t too busy acting calm. Because, what if his hair would  look like crap? Just a few minutes later, he heard a triumphant cheer coming from Bucky. 'Done!’

It was like a weight was lifted from Steve’s shoulders, because really; Bucky Barnes and responsibilities? 'There might be some stains on your skin, but they’ll vanish soon. I guess.’

Steve frowned. 'How do you mean, I guess? That doesn’t sound too well,’ Steve panicked for a second. 'Relax babe. I was just teasing,’ Bucky started chuckling. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes yet again. 'You look really beautiful though. It suits you well, the blue.’

'Next up is your new haircut.’

'Haha, funny joke.’

'But I wasn’t kidding though. It’s becoming way too long.’


End file.
